


Kick It

by bradcpu



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: Stronger together.BybradcpuLength:3:27Fandom:Power Rangers SamuraiSong/Artist:"Kick It" by Nina MartinePremiered at Club Vivid 2018





	Kick It

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://inner-demons.org/bradcpu/files/Kick%20It.zip) **

Thanks for watching!


End file.
